1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to devices measuring the surface or speed of golf greens. In particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for electronically sensing deceleration of a golf ball on a golf green and determining the speed of that green.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the surface of a golf green is measured by golf course personnel to determine the speed of that green, where the speed values of golf greens may be utilized to provide consistency between the various greens of golf courses. This speed measurement relates to the distance a golf ball travels on the golf green in response to an initial velocity. The shorter the length of grass on the green, the farther a ball will travel for a given initial velocity, thereby yielding a higher measurement value or speed. Conversely, the longer the length of the grass, the shorter the distance traveled by the golf ball and the lower the measurement value or speed.
Currently, a STIMPMETER is utilized to measure the speed of a golf green. This device includes an extruded aluminum bar with a V-shaped groove defined therein extending along the entire length of the bar. One end of the bar is tapered and milled to enable placement of that end on the ground and to reduce bounce as a golf ball traverses the groove and makes contact with the green. A notch is disposed approximately thirty inches from the tapered end of the bar and provides a release point for the golf ball. The notch enables the golf ball to be released and start to roll through the groove when the bar is raised to or oriented at an angle of approximately twenty degrees relative to the ground. This ensures that the velocity of the golf ball is consistent at the tapered end for each measurement.
In operation, a golf ball is placed in the notch and one end of the aluminum bar is raised slowly until the ball rolls down the bar onto the grass surface of the golf green. The distance the golf ball travels is measured by the operator, typically in units of feet, and provided as the meter reading. For example, if the ball rolls eight feet, then the meter reading or speed of the golf green is eight. The measurement or meter reading is typically conducted for each of two opposite directions along the golf green and is based on the distances of travel of three golf balls utilized for each direction.
The related art described above suffers from several disadvantages. In particular, the above process to measure a golf green surface includes numerous manual procedures, typically requiring at least two people and enduring for five minutes or more, thereby increasing the time and effort to conduct a measurement. Further, the manual nature of the process reduces the accuracy and consistency of the measurement and may provide inconsistent readings or ones that do not correspond to the actual golf green conditions. Moreover, the above process requires the golf green to be level in both directions in order to conduct a measurement, thereby restricting the use of the process to particular greens of a golf course.